The present invention relates to a technique for determining the condition of the category division of key performance indicators (hereinafter, also referred to as “KPIs”).
A process discovery is a technology for grasping the actual state of a business process, by automatically creating workflows (for example, business process modeling notation: BPMN) of a business from logs (for example, the execution information of the process) of a business system, and extracting the characteristic of the process from various standpoints. In the process discovery, as the quantity of logs increases, the extracted workflows are complicated (a so-called spaghetti process), resulting in the difficulty of the analysis of the workflows. Hence, it is important how to narrow the spaghetti process down to the information amount allowing a person to understand.